Modern vehicles often include a number of parts movably connected with each other. For instance, a vehicle may at its rear end include a trunk, which may be accessed via a trunk opening. A deck lid is mounted at the trunk opening via a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly enables the deck lid to transit between an open position in which the trunk may be accessible and a closed position in which the deck lid covers the trunk opening to protect and retain luggage in the trunk. For assembly, a hinge arm of the hinge assembly may need to extend through a hinge aperture formed on a trunk trim panel.
U.S. Patent publication US 2012/0205937 A1 discloses a hinge assembly which enables the deck lid to transit between an open position and a closed position.